Little boy why?
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Glimpses of Lash's past, perhaps why he's a bully, and how he got his name.


"The time has come the walrus said, to talk of many things," A lonely, sad little boy walked down the dark, intimidating street, reciting his favorite limerick. He was a run away. One of many in this cold dark city. He had gone in hopes of finding a horde of them, a gang, to fit in, to have a new family, one better than his own. He'd been given the opportunity to return to his real home, from a cell-phone his parents had given him in times of emergency. First, there was a sobbing voice of a woman, pleading and begging, then the angry, threatening voice of a man, demanding, controlling.

And though he knew he didn't want to go back, and that he couldn't, here he stood, outside his birth home. He watched the shadows dance across the curtains in the window. A silhouette of a sobbing, frantic, hysterical women, soon joined, embraced by the large figure of a man.

The little boys face began to burn, his fists clenched. Why were they so sad, when they were the ones who had outcast him, labeled him a freak, out of place in their perfectly normal suburban family. When they found out their son, their perfect adorable son had the ability to stretch and twist his limbs as if he had no bones, they didn't take it as a blessing to perchance have a superhero in the family. They took it as a punishment, all the dreams they had of having the perfect family, beating the 'Jones', thrown out the window for something they had done wrong in some cosmic way.

And with all that hate, neglect, and force built up inside the perfect child, he let out a yell. A long, loud, animal like yell that cut through the night, causing car alarms to go off, dogs to bark and birds to fly out of trees, awake from their slumber. The forms in the window separated, and the door flew open, revealing a dark haired puffy eyed woman, looking franticly in the darkness. She spotted him and flew outside.

"Trevor!" she screamed, coming at him. Worry, sorrow and guilt filled her voice. He turned and ran, her sobs growing loud and desperate.

"TREVOR!" she screamed after him, dropping to her knees. He never looked back. His father started yelling after him to come back. He didn't listen. He knew if he went back now, it would be just the same tomorrow. Calling him a freak, pretending he didn't exist.

He ran until he collapsed, on the stoop of a drug store in a gas-station. He crawled to the wall, huddling with his knobby knees pulled up to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"The time has come the walrus said, to talk of many things," He repeated to himself once more. The next words wouldn't come to him, his breath caught in his throat.

"Of shoes and ships and ceiling wax, of cabbages and kings," A small high pitched voice from above him piped. His head swung up, to see a small sandy blonde girl with bright green eyes looking down at him curiously.

"Who are you?" She asked, innocence dripping from her voice.

"I…" His voice lost him.

"Why are you sitting out here all by yourself without a jacket!" Her eyes widened at his shorts and tee-shirt.

"I don't have a home…" He croaked out weakly.

"So you're an orphan, like me!" She smiled, jumping.

"I guess I might be," He shrugged.

"Come on, I'll take you home," She put out her hand, balancing a bag of groceries in the other arm.

"But I said I don't have a home," He looked at her oddly.

"Silly! _Our_ Home! Come on, they'll give you a jacket too!" She pulled him up and led the way to the orphanage.

"I'm Mykalanne, by the way, but you can call me Myky!" She giggled. "What was your name again?"

He didn't want his real name, his old spit of name that those two had given him. He looked around of an idea. To his left was a paint store called 'A Splash of Color' but there were a few trees in the way, and all he saw was 'Lash'

"Lash, my name's Lash," He nodded.

"Well that's a funny name," Myky giggled once more.

"How did you know that poem?" He asked her a minute later.

"The walrus one? Oh, just something I saw off of Harriet the Spy," She shrugged and they walked down the street, into the lamp light, into a new life.

**Fin.**

Kk review my lovaaaahs!

LASH: you should have no 'lovahs' but me!

And I don't! ((huggles))

LASH: aww ((kisses))

Ok REVIEEEEWWW!


End file.
